Morphology and Immunohistochemistry Core Scientific Abstract An understanding of which cell types within the retina and kidney are affected by diabetes is essential for effective treatment targeting. The cellular localization of specific proteins and cell death markers, and the quantitative analysis of effects of therapies on retinal and renal structure are integral parts of the projects in the current proposal. Specific Aim 1: The purpose of the Morphology and Immunohistochemistry Core is to aid in the execution of anatomically- based experiments by providing: a. technical support for tissue collection and processing, b. expert assistance in evaluation of retinal and renal histopathology, and c. quantify reagents and technical support for immunohistochemistry. Specific Aim 2: The Morphology and Immunohistochemistry Core will facilitate and stimulate research in individual projects by providing expert assistance and special facilities essential for the projects but beyond the current capabilities of investigators. It will also provide quality control and facilitate interaction between investigators, and provide teaching in these technical areas.